My Disturbed Life
by Mizuki 8D
Summary: This is my version of what happen after the war between Soul Reapers Vs Aizen. It's been five years since the war, now that I'm not a Soul Reaper any more I should be fine Right?...*Guess again* OH and Shiro in it to:D A.K.A My Good Life Fliped Upside Down
1. My life afterwards

**This is my version of what happen after the war between Soul Reapers and Arrancars.**

**(MaleXMale)**

**Me: This going to be fun **

**Ichi: NO! IT'S NOT T-T**

**Grimm: Now! Come on Ichi this going be fun*thinking Dirty thoughts* **

**Shiro: This should be inserting *Agrees***

**Ichi: *Shakes Head* **

**Me: Okay let's get started *Evil Grin***

**It has been over five years, since the cold war of the Soul Reaper/Vizor and Arrancars. Now I live in an Apt. a few miles from ****Karakura Town**** . Going into my junior year in college, though I'm no longer a soul reaper; so I don't see many around. Everyone has left me all went to visit family and Renji and Rukia has return to the soul society, the only company I have now is Shiro…**

* * *

_I'm running down a dark, long road which appeared to come out of nowhere, and what am running from appears to be an Arrancar.*flashback* I haven't one seen, since the signing of the treaty after we beat and caught Aizen(His ass is now sitting in a Jail for 216 years). That treaty was carefully written by Urahara, Shuji, and Old man Yammy. We sat down sighed a treaty with the Arrancars, stating that they could run Hueco Mundo on their own and are allow to visit the Serititeri and help out in the world the living if needed. The treaty also stated that we were also allowed to enter their domain, It even held that Tachio Kurotsuchi will be able to study them to some lengths.*flashback over*I running and running but every time I turn around the footsteps just get closer and closer. When I turn for the last time, I tripped and fell. I looked down at my brushing knee to find it bleeding badly. I turn back to see the Arrancar, to find its Grimmjow bending over me, wearing his famous sicking grin. The last thing I thought on awaking was why was he chasing me?_

_I woke up dripping in sweat, I check my surroundings, and I'm still in my nice red and orange bed room. My bed held orange and red pillows, against its cherry red wood frame, my silk sheet are red my lovely orange covers. The window was covered by a shier red and orange to keep out some of the light, my paint on the walls were light orange but not neon light. His and her wardrobes across the room were cherry red wood just like the bed. For a hollow Shiro had style, he decorated almost everything in the apt.; he said he has to have something to do while I'm in school or at work. I didn't want this style for my bed room but one did… Shiro. He said my bedroom should reflect me; ever seen the war Shiro has been able to manifest his self and live on his own. After I moved out of my dad's and lost my power he became that brother I never had. I looked to the man of speaking Shiro still sleeping and me still in his embrace. He looked so calm and cute when he slept, his pale skin against the pure redness of the sheets and his pure white hair sitting lovely around his face, he decide to grow it out, so it now falls to his collarbone. He says it makes him look sexy and because I like it (but I wouldn't admit to it). _

_As, I get up to get up to take my morning shower, his grip tighten. I looked back he sat up still half sleep._

'_Where 're ya going, King?' he grinned in his have sleep state. I smiled down at his sleepy state 'I'm going to take a shower' I yawned trying to escape his grasp. _

'_Then let's go' he got up and threw me over his board shoulders and headed towards the bathroom._

'_Hey, put me down I can go on my own' I whined struggling in his grasp trying to get free. When I can't I let out a huge huff and stop fighting. Shiro saw this and laughed as he chuckled out 'Nice ass'._

_I blushed so hard, as I yelled 'DON'T LOOK!'; He slapped me on the ass. Then I froze as he walked into the black on white bathroom with its nice spa shower and his and her sinks, he sat me down on a nearby chair. The chair was midnight black with off white legs; as I got comfy in the he was getting the shower ready. I sat there watching Shiro's as he tested the water, When Shiro turned back to me I let him have it._

'_I can't believe you did that'_

'_Ya wouldn't stop ya squirming' he just grin that world famous grin that could have and would have stolen many girls hearts. He walked over and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me into the shower and enters that nice white marble and glass shower. I patted Shiro's arms so he let me down, to wash. I washed my body as he washed my hair and did the same for him. As I was washing the rest of shampoo out my hair he put his body against my back. I quickly rinse out the little shampoo I had left turned around to Shiro._

'_What do you want?' I spoke give him my classic scowl, Shiro cocked his head to the side and smiled_

'_I want ta ya' He smiled rubbing his rock hard dick against my stomach; I gave out a shuddering sigh._

'_Shiro...It's too early' I whispered_

'_King, ya won't leave me like this would, ya? He brushed even harder against me, making moaning name._

'_Shiro, please stop' I cried out_

_He face went up in smile 'I knew ya want me'_

'_Stop it!'I pushed him back against the marble wall; he walked back to me as he whisper 'Ichi' in my ear. He continued to whisper my name as he placed kisses all over my neck, then he stop and pulled back to watch lust fill my eyes. I shivers, i always liked when Shiro called him by his nick name._

_Shiro palms, my cock, while attacking his neck and leaving little marks. He's liked marking my skin._

_"Sh- shiro, shit. Don't leave marks." I growled, but it sounded more like a whine to Shiro. Shiro moved his face away from my neck and crushed his lips onto my, Shiro grabbing both his and my cock and slowly stroking up and down."Hah- Shi! St-stop teasing" _

_"Fuck, King"_

_"Shiro, I can't- hurry"_

_Shiro sharply tugged both at our erections and I came with a shout of Shiro's name, Shiro following shortly after with a breathy whisper of mine. He looked into my brown eyes. He'll never tell me but I know Shiro's always thought they were the prettiest things. They do look so stunning with my bright orange hair. Shiro kissed me gently and set me on my feet._

_"Tch, my hands are sticky now" Shiro clicked his tongue in a joking tone._

_I grabbed Shiro's hand and placed it to my mouth; I kiss Shiro's finger tips before sticking them in my mouth. He smirked at me a little wide eyed, I loved making Shiro pull that expression, it meant I had power over Shiro; it was exhilarating to know. I slowly sucked the fingers before moving to lick Shiro's palm. After it was clean of all the fluid, I released his hand._

_"Damn Ichi," Shiro purred. "If class wasn't about to start, I'd fuck ya' into a wall."_

_I rolled my eyes and continue washing up, after I quickly brushed my teeth before, I return to our bed room. I tried to choose what to wear to school; Shiro wanted me to wear a tight black Hot Topic shirt I got last week, and those white skater jeans I brought from Spencer's. But that's only what I was going wear this weekend when we go out to the club. I ignored him and slipped on some blue skinny jeans that looked a bit faded with the matching jacket and under that I wore an orange shirt to match my hair and nice those orange Jordan's, I got from Orhime last Christmas. Then, as I turned around and headed to the living room grabbing my backpack that by the couch, Grabbing me a bagel and said bye to Shiro. I run out and down to sidewalk to my yellow 2010 Camaro if was a gift from dad he won't take no for answer. I got in while I ate my bagel; I threw my bag into the passenger side drove off. _

_I was driving down the road singing along to that Safe and Sound Song by Taylor Swift, I love that song(Especially when I heard on the Hunger Games Movie, I love that book).There days like these were I like getting up at seven clocks in the morning and some days I don't. There isn't anyone on the roads at this time, so driving is so calming; I about four miles away from the university when I something jumps in front of the car. I don't know what happen; I stop the car setting it into park to get out see what I hit. I walked to the front of the car and the first thing I see that what see was 1) I hit a person and 2) That person is Grimmjow. My eyes went wide…_

* * *

_**Whoa! Liking Shiro 'brotherly loving' *nosebleed*and seeing Grimmjow again what a shock! And hitting with that car LOL! My hands hurt from typing so much I'll will like to continue this story if I get enough reviews. If you do I might enter everyone from Bleach… Well some…**_

_**Also, Sorry that this chapter is short **_


	2. my bad

Hey people!

* * *

I know I promised you I would upload.

But I'm having technical problems at this moment,

I have the chapters ready, but i will have them up for you

when I have fixed this problems. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME UNTIL THEN. THANK-YOU! :)

~~Mizuki8D~~


	3. The Accident and Resuce Mission

-The Accident-

Ichi: LOL I hit Grimmjow this…

Grimm: Funny my ass I just got hit with a fucking car Bitch!

Ichi: who you calling a BITCH!

_Me: Oi! Guys; watch your mouths we cant curse _

Grimm & Ichi: *Glaring at each other*

_Me: They seem to be getting alone_

**Shiro: Wateva u say Luv**

_Me: Shut Up Shiro *Pouting*_

**Shiro: ...Onwards! *Grinning happily***

* * *

Previously On…

_I about four miles away from the university when I something jumps in front of the car. I don't know what happen; I stop the car setting it into park to get out see what I hit. I walked to the front of the car and the first thing I see that what see was 1) I hit a person and 2) That person is Grimmjow. My eyes went wide…_

* * *

So I am standing in front of my car and staring down at Grimmjow. I'm think how the Hell he get and isn't he suppose to be dead. I'm in shock ; I wall closer to to get a good look at him and I see that I kinda injured him put he was already in pain. I walk even closer when I hear a growl.

'I'll walk away if I were you human' Grimmjow growled

'Grimmjow…It's me Ichigo'

'What you want Shimgam and Why you smell like an human' he hissed though his teeth.

'I'm human now and I'm trying to help you' i replied

'Tch! I don't need a human to help me; go away' he growled as he struggled to get up on his knees.

'Well I'm going to help like it or not' I argued. I walked back to my car and called Shiro.

**'Yeah King, ya need somethin'**

' Yes i nee you to come and help me heal Grimmjow'

**Wha, why King he's an ass '**

'i accidentally hit him with my car that why'

**'Humph'** there was silence for a while then he replied** 'Fine, but this'd for u ya hear ma'**

'yeah, i understand, thanks' I smiled and hung up.

Ten minutes later Shiro arrived and help get Grimmjow into my car and he drove back to our two bedroom apt. While i made a call in saying i wont be in my classes today. We arrived at our apt. and patched up Grimmjow and tucked him in our guest bed room across the hall from the bathroom so he won't strain him self. i was in the middle of making lunch for everyone when Shiro asked me.

**'Why ya did ya help him, King' **

'cause, remember he helped us in the war' I said while stirring the pancake batter. Shiro came up behind me and said** 'King, ya goin' soft'**

'Shiro' I growled

**'Wat?'** he grinned

'Shut up'

Shiro just laughed and set the table in our all white dinning room. i painted it that color because that were Shiro showed the most emotion, Shiro may seemed cold and heartless but there on thing he can't show no emotion towards and that's my cooking. Shiro absolutely loves my cooking and can't be getting enough seen he reverted into to a vizarad after the war. After I lost my powers Shiro is all I had , the soul society threw me away when they found out; they even took away my badge. When Shiro and I sat down for breakfast Grimmjow walked in.

'Morning Grimmjow'

'**Morin' Grimm-Kitty' **Shiro teased and Grimmjow Growled.

'Shiro' I hissed

'**Fine' **Shiro pouted

'Grimmjow you want some breakfast' I offered

'Sure' he sat at the table and waited

I piled his plate up high with three pancakes and six strips of bacon a cup of orange juice .I know after all the wounds he had we got to keep him on proteins. Then sat the plate in front him.

'Damn Kurosaki, didn't know you could cook' He grinned

'**Oi shu' up ma King is tha best' **Shiro growled

I shook my head and went back to eating my breakfast.

'Hey, Grimmjow how you get here' I asked while stuffing my face with bacon

'I was battling a crazed soul reaper that seemed to be looking for you'

'What... What did they look like'

'His face is painted' He said frowning

'That sounds like captain Mayuri, why would he be messing with you'

'Don't know, maybe he thought I lure you out'

'Well, he can't find here Shiro set a barrier up around this apt.'

We finished up breakfast and washed the dishes, Shiro lead Grimmjow to the living and sat. I followed and sat beside Shiro , Shiro pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

'So what did you do before you ran into Mayuri, Grimmjow?' I asked trying to get Shiro from kissing my neck.

'Well, most the time me and Neil hung around the my Place'

'What Neil still alive?' I gasped

'Hell yeah, and getting on my nerves ever chance she gets' Grimmjow grinned as Shiro tried to put his hands down my pants.

'Shiro stop it we have a guest' I moaned has he rubbed his eructation against me.

'**King, I must show him wer' I stand' **He purred

'What?' I asked

'He means, he must show his dominance ta me because your his beta' Grimmjow stated plainly

'Shiro you have nothing to be worried about , Grimmjow isn't in the least interested in me' I laughed

'I won't say not interested' Grimmjow grinned , I frowned and Shiro hissed.

'What you mean?'

'In a few days it will be mating' season and i don't have problem matin' with Ya' Grimmjow grin widened.

'**Ya won' dare' **Shiro hissed

'I agree' I huffed , I'm not giving him my ass just he needs to soil his oats.

'Fine, Ya have to deal with my sappy whining self until the matin is over' Grimmjow frowned.

'Whatever, where's Neil now ?'

'She still in Hueco Mundo , Probably worrying like hell right' He chuckled

'Well, we can't leave her there on her own, Let's go get her' I demanded

'**How King?'**

'Could you open up an **garantera** ' I asked sweetly as possible

'**King, tha not fair Ya no i's can't say No ta you when Ya do tha' **Shiro whined

'Please' I while making my puppy dog face

'**Fine, jus' ta stop' **He pouted

'Yea, let's go Grimmjow' I said getting out of his lap.

'Damn, Ya a tricky beta I might just have at watch out for Ya' He laughed

'**He is; It's his way or the highway' **Shiro agreed

Shiro up an up an garantera and motioned me to enter and Grimmjow followed after. We arrived in the Dangai passage way and Shiro carried me the whole way since I could no longer make spiritual pressure of my own. When we arrived I felt ill, I felt this feel since the beginning of my life as a soul reaper.

'**Ichi, Ya okay 's' **Shiro asked

I nodded 'I'm Fine'

We walked and walked until something suddenly hit Grimmjow from the side sending him flying across the heated deserter. I turned to find Neil, but in her Original form with her long flowing her in a high ponytail dress in her old Arrancar uniform but this time without the pants making it look like an mini dress and mature.

'Grimm-Kitty were have you been I was worried' She said in a childish tone

'Ya did seem ta care tha much, When I was trying ta fight off tha Soul Reaper' He growled.

'He didn't seem dangerous to me' She cried

'Hmp...It's Fine; I brunt someone back Ya can play with' He said point to me.

She screeched 'Ichstgio' and Jumped my bones.

'**Be careful' wit King he isn't an Soul Reaper any more you might break him' **Shiro laughed at us.

'Shiro...Help...Can't ...Breath...'I gasped while being chocked by Neil's Huge Boobies.

'**In a min, King this is funny' **He and Grimmjow laughed

* * *

**Funny Right...and I just had to put Neil in it. Now, They found Neil... Who else might come from out the sands? I want to hear your guesses... And Remember to Review...Until Next Time 8D**


	4. ON HOLD

I'm sorry to say that , I'm not finishing My Good Life Disturbed any time soon and putting it on hold. Because late I haven't been in tune with bleach lately and have been swaying towards more to my Percy Jackson stories. I also am writing a new Twilight fan fiction story called Forbidden Fruits. It's a Jakeward story I hope you love it; sorry once a again.

**-Mizuki 8D**


	5. Continued

Okay, guys guess what i'm going to continue right mine story My Good life upside down but am changing the title to My disturbed Life. So, hope you guys are am uploading my newest chapter in the length of 7 days.

-Mizuki8D ;3


	6. UPDATE!

Hey, sorry guys this isn't and update but an apology. Am so for the late update but believe me, I will update on the December 22. Also, the only stories that are getting update are the story you vote for on my poll. So, please come to decision on the 20th, I really want to update these stories though I won't if there isn't anybody reading them. But, thank you for those reviewers.


	7. Nnoitra

-Finding Nnoitra-

Sorry you guys for the long ass wait, things as been crazy. But, here you go the chapter 4 of MDL. Beta'd by my Best Friend MISAKI 555.

* * *

Previously on MDL:

**Be careful' wit King he isn't a Soul Reaper any more you might break him' **Shiro laughed at us.

'Shiro...Help...Can't ...Breath...'I gasped while being choked by Neil's Huge Boobies.

'**In a min, King this is funny' **He and Grimmjow laughed'

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

After Shiro pulled Nel off of me, we followed her and Grimmjow back to his place. Which was unbelieve close, though Shiro carried me, the rest of the way. I couldn't really get my reiatsu levels high enough to walks around in Hueco Mundo. When we arrived the first thing I noticed was the blue and white walls. Though what shocked me was how clean it was, I always thought he lived in filth, the way his personality was.

'Grimm, I'm impressed' I laughed

' By what?' He asked

'**He mean by tha way ya keep clean'** Shiro answered for me.

'Whatever, I'm clean' He mumbled.

Shiro laughed **'So touched , did living in the dark make you soft Grimm-kitty'**

'Shut-up, It's Grimmjow' Grimmjow growled. Shiro just cackled at his response 'Fuck ya, ya hurney Berry' Grimmjow grumbled.

' Yeah, i could eat' I yawned cuddling into Shiro for warmth.

'Nel,could you-' He said before Nel interrupted him. 'Yeah, I got it' she said get up and walking off towards the kitchen. Then, suddenly there is banging and crashing of pans. After fifteen minutes, she reappeared with a platter of all kinds of meats, cheeses, and fruits.

'Here ya go, Ichi' She grinned handling over the giant platter of food to Shiro.

'Thanks' Shiro smiled putting the platter on a nearby coffee table, then feeding me one piece of meat at a time.

'**Eat, this Ichi' **Shiro said before slipping the delicious meat into my mouth. I sat up in his lap taking in the meat, savoring the taste.

'Mmm...Delicious' I moaned. Shiro took another piece for himself and started moaning at the taste. 'Hmm, you're right it's is good, Ichi' Shiro purred.

'Hey, Grimmjow. Nnoitra been looking for you,' Nel giggled. 'Really,what the fuck does he want?' Grimmjow growled sinking into his loveseat.

'Ya know, he wants a fight' she grunted. 'Well at least go find him for me' She sighed.

'Fine' I sighed in disappointment.

She smiled 'Ichi, you go help'

'Mmm...'I mumbled munching of some passion fruit.

'**No, you can't go, Ichi' **Shiro said . 'Why?' I frowned , '** Because your Spiritual pressure is too low'** He sighed rubbing my back as continue enjoying my food.

'Will, ya stop makin' those damn noises' Grimmjow growled annoying, Shiro and I froze turning towards Grimmjow.

'What noises?' I questioned.

'The ones ya were just makin' He gritted out.

'Oh sorry', I blushed; While Shiro grinned and Grimmjow growled.

'**Ya know Grimm-kitty, he sound even better screaming my name'** Shiro smirked. Grimmjow growled even louder and a frown appeared on his face.

'Shut up, Shiro ' I hissed my blush my face seem red as a strawberry. Which in turn made Grimmjow angier and Shiro cackle.

-xxx-

**Grimmjow POV**

I went searching for Nnoitra as I try cool off before, I kill Shiro. I walked and walked through the blazing desert. When I suddenly came across, a lump in the sand; I looked closely to see it's Dumbass Nnoitra in the sand.

'What that fuck yer doin' down there' I smiled . '

Waitin' fer yer ass!' He growled ' Where tha hell ya been'.

I laughed 'Chasing after 'berry' Nnoi eyes widen and turned towards me. 'Fer real' He asked huskily. ' Why would I lie?'.

Nnoitra jumped up faster than a bitch and heat and high tailed it back to my place, I chuckled as he ran.

'Hold up, Nnoi berry mine first' I growled running after him.

'Finder's keepers loser fucking weepers' Nnoi laughed.

**Shiro POV**

King and I was just finishing eating and was now curled up on the coach.

' **King ?'** I asked.

'Yes, Shiro'

'**Do ya car fer, Grimm-kitty?'**

'What?! Why did you ask me that! , He blushed.

' **I see tha way ya look at him. I'm not blind, King' **I cackled at his shyness.

'Shut-up!' He whined.

Then, that moment Grimm-kitty picked the perfect moment to run in with Nnoitra on his heels.

'Hey, berry want ta spar?!' Grimm-kitty grinned.

'No!' King sighed.

'Why tha hell not!' He growled in disappointment. ' I lost my powers , dumbass!' King hissed.

I giggled at the feud, which averted their attention to me. ' What the hell funny, Whitey?' Grimm-kitty growled.

'**Nothing,'** I laughed ignoring his comment. **' I'll spare wit ya'** I said getting off the couch.

'Hell ya let's go Whitey' Nnoitra grinned his famous sexy grin. I rolled my eyes, following the spoon out the door.

'**See in a while , King'** I said seductively , King Blushed furiously and hid his face behind a pillow, I laughed.

' Later, 'Berry' Grimm-kitty waved walking out the door. 'Yeah, Later Bitch' Nnoi cackled on his way out the door.

-xxx-

**Ichigo POV**

After Shiro left me to go spare with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. I sat in the living room curled up next to Nel. I sat there waiting for Shiro to return, but I couldn't wait any longer. I uncurled myself for Nel, and headed towards , the front door when suddenly I collapsed. I guess they're still sparing, though now i couldn't get up. So, I did the only thing I could do.

'SHIRO!' I yelled , hoping he hear my cries. Then, the force holding me down got even stronger. I whimpered from the pure pain, I couldn't get up off the floor.

'SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!' I yelle when someone suddenly picked me up off the ground.I looked up towards my savior who was Nel, but in her full form.

'You ok, Ichi?' She asked and I nodded. Then she turned her attention towards the front door and went stomping out of it with me in tow. She got outside the first thing we saw was Nnoitra and Shiro going at it with such force and raw power. Which caused me even more pain.

'Hah' I cried out in pain.

Nel growled at that and yelled 'Stop it, Stop it you too'. I guess that was really effective because the fight end within seconds. Shiro saw the pain I was in and rushed to my side, 'Hey what's wrong , King?'.

'You're raise in Spiritual Pressure almost killed him!' Nel yelled in concern. Shiro frowned ' Am, so sorry I didn't stop'.

'It's okay , Shiro' I whimpered. Grimmjow and Nnoitra came up to us with a weird look of concern faces. 'Hey, why is Ichi-Bitch so weak' Nnoitra asked. 'He's this weak because, he lost all his spiritual pressure after his fight with Aizen' Shiro informed. 'Will he ever get it back?' Nel asked looking down at me. 'That we don't know yet, any thing could happen at this point' Shiro sighed. Then suddenly Nel, changed back in to her child form almost dropping me but, Shiro catch me in time.

'Come on, let's go back inside' Grimmjow said walking back into the house with Shiro, Nnoitra, Nel, and I following him.

-xxx-

**Unknown**** POV**

I lay resting in the dirt, when suddenly felt a stir of Spiritual pressures. Two, I knew was Grimmjow and Nnoitra, but the other was strange familiar but different. That familiar pressure threw me in arousing fit, I knew soon this lovely spiritual pressure hold will go into a wild burst of power very soon. I looked over to my blonde companion , to find she too wanted to meet this newcomer and soon. I smiled and laid back into the sand , the next few days will be very interesting.

* * *

Hope you guys loved it please Review, and there's anyone that wants me to write them a story send my summary of the story and characters staring to me in a private message.


End file.
